The True Meaning of Sacrifice
by IHOP
Summary: The sequel to the fanfic Shadows. Raven has yet another one of her dark, mysterious visions. Meanwhile, Beast Boy's secret intrusion into Raven's room leaves him with a strange scar on his hand. Is this part of Raven's vision?
1. Ominous Visions

**NOTE: This is the sequel to my last fanfic, "Shadows." Based on its reviews, it is going to be hard to match, but I'll give it a shot. I think this one is going to be more dramatic.**

**---------------------------------------**

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 1 – Ominous Visions**

It was nighttime at Titans Tower. Everything was silent, and everyone was fast asleep.

Then rain started to fall. It was gentle and quiet at first, but it gradually gained strength until eventually it erupted into a full-fledged thunderstorm. The low rumble of thunder shook the earth.

On this uneasy night, Raven lay asleep in her room. When the storm began, she started to shake. She tossed and turned in her bed, murmuring, "No... no..."

Finally, lightning struck the tower. Raven's eyes bolted open and she let out a short scream; the sound of thunder muffled her cry.

A few seconds later, Raven heard a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" Raven asked after she recognized the face at her door.

"The storm woke everyone up. The power went out, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Raven stared at the ground for a moment, then looked back up. "Everything is... fine," she replied hesitantly.

"Okay," Beast Boy stood in the doorway for a few seconds, not sure that everything really was fine. "Well, good night," he finally said, then left reluctantly.

Raven shut the door. She sat down on her bed, but didn't go back to sleep. She stared out her window at the pouring rain.

_I don't know what I saw, _she thought, _but I really hope it was just a bad dream._

**---------------------------------------**

The next morning, Raven didn't show up for breakfast. The others grew concerned.

"I do not believe I have seen Raven yet," Starfire remarked. "Does anybody know if she is yet awake?"

Robin and Cyborg shrugged.

When nobody was looking, Beast Boy slipped away and went upstairs to Raven's room. He knocked softly, but there was no answer.

"Raven? Are you there?" he asked. Still no answer. He was about to knock again when the door creaked open on its own. Cautiously, he walked into the room.

"Is that you, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, but no one was there. He looked around and noticed something shiny in one corner. He walked over to it and bent over to pick it up.

Just as his right hand was about to touch whatever it was, it emitted a flash of light. A ferocious creature appeared, and it seemed to lunge at Beast Boy.

"AAAAUUUGGGGHHH!" Beast Boy shrieked and backed away. The creature then disappeared; it wasn't real, it was just an image. He looked at his hand. There was some sort of strange burn on it.

_What was that? _Beast Boy wondered as he left Raven's room. _And where's Raven?_

He decided to check the roof.

**---------------------------------------**

Sure enough, Raven was out on the roof, meditating.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy broke her out of her self-induced trance. "You didn't show up for breakfast, and I was wondering... is something wrong?"

Raven looked groggy, as if she hadn't slept at all. "I just... had a bad dream."

"Well, your bad dreams usually mean that some catastrophic, world-changing event is about to happen," Beast Boy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Remember, if something's wrong, you can tell me."

Raven stared into the distance. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure. I think it has something to do with a gem that my mother gave to me."

"A gem?" Beast Boy was truly perplexed.

"Yes. When I was born, she gave me the gem to try to absorb some of Trigon's darkness growing within me. But now that he's gone, I think the gem's power is getting weaker, and the darkness is escaping. I think that my dream might have been a vision of what the darkness will do."

Beast Boy gasped as he thought of his scarred hand.

**---------------------------------------**

_There's the beginning. I know what I want in the story, just not how to put it all together. Hopefully something will come to me._

_Review, please._


	2. The Darkening

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 2 – The Darkening**

Beast Boy was beginning to tremble. "So, umm... why can't you just destroy the gem?"

"It's an enchanted gem," Raven answered grimly. "I'm afraid it's not easily destroyed."

"Oh."

There was a long, sickening silence.

**---------------------------------------**

Later that day, the Titans had combat practice. In the center of the training room was a machine that simulated challenges meant to test each of the super heroes. They each took a turn on the machine, until finally it was Beast Boy's turn.

"Feel up to a battle with Mammoth?" Robin asked him as he entered the simulator.

Beast Boy slipped on his protective simulation goggles and smiled confidently. "Bring it."

Robin pressed a button and the simulator began to hum. The other Titans could see everything from outside through a window. The inside walls of the machine generated an image of an empty lot. There was nothing in sight save for a few large rocks scattered about. In front of Beast Boy there appeared a virtual image of Mammoth.

An electronic beep sounded and the virtual Mammoth charged at Beast Boy. He turned into an eagle and flew away. He then began a dive-bomb towards Mammoth's head, transforming into a pterodactyl upon his descent. But Mammoth grabbed Beast Boy and tossed him to the side. As Beast Boy lay on the ground, Mammoth pounded his fists into the ground, sending an earthquake in his direction. He jumped at the last second to avoid the large fissure that appeared under him; when he was again on solid ground, he turned into a rhino and rushed Mammoth. This time he made contact, but Mammoth retaliated with a swift punch to his side. This blow seemed to infuriate Beast Boy, for now he fought with a new fervor. He transformed into a gorilla and tried to crush Mammoth, putting him into a headlock and slamming him into the ground.

"All right, Beast Boy. Two minutes; that's a new record," Robin applauded. He prepared to shut off the simulator, when he realized that Beast Boy was still fighting. Now in his normal form, he delivered blow after blow to the virtual image. His eyes even appeared to be glowing red with rage.

The other Titans stared in astonishment. The simulator was deactivated and the image disappeared, but still Beast Boy continued advancing at nothing, until finally one of his punches landed on one of the walls. The wall cracked and sent a powerful current of electricity surging through Beast Boy's body. When at last the electricity stopped, he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, and the Titans ran to his aid.

Beast Boy slowly got up. "I-- I'm okay, I think," he said weakly.

"What happened?" Starfire asked with concern.

"I don't know. I guess I just got carried away." He tried to laugh it off, but he was clearly troubled. He stood up and limped out of the simulator and headed toward his room.

All of the Titans were concerned, but Raven was especially worried. She remembered her dream and a haunting thought came to her mind. She tried not to think about it, but she could no longer deny what seemed inevitable.

**---------------------------------------**

Raven burst through the door to her room. She rushed over to where she kept her gem. As she examined it, she could tell that it was dead; all of the darkness had left it.

"No!" Raven gasped in horror.

**---------------------------------------**

Beast Boy had been in his room for a few hours. Every few minutes an intense, sharp pain penetrated his heart, and it grew more and more unbearable with each occurrence. _What's going on? _Beast Boy asked himself. He then glanced back at the scar on his hand. _Did I really absorb the darkness from that gem? What am I going to do?_ His mind was riddled with questions, but he couldn't figure out any answers.

Suddenly, another attack of pain struck. This time, however, Beast Boy felt it spread throughout his entire body. His muscles became tense and he could barely stand up. He held his throbbing head to try to steady himself, but to no avail.

"No!" Beast Boy moaned. "I can't let it get me... I've gotta fight..." He struggled to regain control of his body as the darkness consumed him. His thoughts became cloudy and he was overcome with rage. His eyes turned a glowing red yet again. He let out one final shout before he fell to the ground and blacked out.

**---------------------------------------**

_There's Chapter 2. I hope it's interesting._

_Please Review._


	3. Collapse

**NOTE: Nobody has reviewed my story yet, but I'm tired of waiting... hehe... so, here's the next chapter.**

**---------------------------------------**

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 3 – Collapse**

Upon hearing the loud shout and crash, the other four Titans rushed to Beast Boy's room. As they burst through the door, they found the room totally devastated. The old magazines, clothing, and various garbage that normally covered the floor were shredded and scattered about the room like a horrifyingly disfigured blanket of snow. And in the center of the room lay Beast Boy, beaten and unconscious. His clothes were partially torn and he was covered with scrapes and bruises. He wasn't moving. Raven felt her heart stop.

**---------------------------------------**

The shocked Titans immediately rushed Beast Boy to their medical room and began scanning for any possible ailments.

"The reader isn't picking up any physiological problems," Cyborg reported.

"I do not understand," Starfire murmered worriedly. "What could have happened? Why would we find Beast Boy in such a tragic condition?"

Raven drew back at the Tamaranian's statement. Suddenly, an alarm rang out and a red light flashed.

"Trouble!" Robin exclaimed. He prepared to run out the door.

"What about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, reaching for Robin's shoulder.

"I'll stay with him," Raven said assertively. The others gasped, wide-eyed, for they were still largely oblivious to what had recently happened between Beast Boy and Raven.

"Well... okay," Robin answered in a confused tone. Then he, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed to address the emergency.

**---------------------------------------**

Raven stepped up to Beast Boy's bedside and gazed ominously at him. Her pulse quickened as she examined his injuries. She had a premonition, and although she was almost certain it was correct, she needed one final shred of evidence. She grabbed his left hand to inspect it, and when she found nothing, reached for his other hand.

There it was: the Mark of Scath, the symbol of her vanquished father, Trigon. It was true; Beast Boy was afflicted with the very darkness she herself had tried so hard to restrain. Suddenly she had difficulty breathing. She slid into a chair to avoid fainting from her sudden lightheadedness, and she felt a small, hot tear escape her eyes.

Just then, Beast Boy began to stir. Slowly his eyes slipped open, and the first thing he saw was the distraught face of Raven, who was now standing beside him.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. "Raven..." he struggled to speak.

Raven simply lowered her head. "You don't have to say anything. I know what's going on," she said softly, with uneasiness in her voice. "And... I'm afraid it might be worse than you think."

Beast Boy suddenly became more alert, and a look of concern escaped his face. "What do you mean?"

Raven took a deep breath as she prepared to explain her premonition. "You've absorbed what was left of Trigon's darkness, and now it's acting as sort of a parasite. It's trying to use you as a host. It wants..." Raven had difficultly speaking her next words. "...to destroy you and take over your body."

Beast Boy stared at Raven in disbelief. His expression traveled from utter shock to cold fright to overpowering sorrow. He felt a strange combination of fear and guilt, as he realized he had brought his affliction upon himself. "Raven, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone into your room and touched that gem."

"No. Don't be sorry," Raven said kindly, noticing Beast Boy's grim expression. "What we need to worry about is finding a way to save you."

"But... what can we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure," Raven admitted, "but I'm going to make sure you're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." She uttered these last words assertively, trying to sound optimistic, but knowing that she was not succeeding. In a display of pure emotion—and not knowing what else to do—she wrapped Beast Boy in an vigorous but affectionate hug. The changeling fondly returned the embrace.

**---------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg patrolled the streets of Jump City. The emergency signal led them to the oldest part of town, which was almost a century old. As they neared the site of the crisis, the signal went haywire, then suddenly stopped.

"The signal's gone!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's strange," Cyborg remarked.

The three turned a corner and saw the old Town Square. It had long been abandoned when Jump City was urbanized, but it had always been in relatively decent condition, considering its age—until now. Everything—the buildings, sidewalks, trees, even the stone fountain—was charred to an ash-gray. It was as if a layer of black snow had fallen and blanketed the entire Square.

Cyborg scanned the soot. "The damage is recent," he reported. "Very recent; from just a few minutes ago."

"What could have caused this?" Starfire wondered.

"And why did whatever it was just suddenly disappear?" Robin lowered his eyes.

**---------------------------------------**

A few minutes later, in Titans Tower, Raven still watched over Beast Boy in the medical room, both contemplating a solution to their dilemma. Just then, Beast Boy felt another attack of pain strike him, this one much worse than the last. He could feel the darkness stirring within him, and it felt like it was literally eating away his insides. He convulsed madly as he felt the darkness consuming him, all the while emitting shrill groans of pain.

"Beast Boy!" Raven rushed to his side and tried to restrain him with each tremor.

"I... feel it..." Beast Boy moaned through clenched teeth. "The darkness... trying to take over... I—I can't control it..." he added, referring to his tumultuous spasms. He slammed his eyes shut, for he could feel them starting to glow blood red.

**---------------------------------------**

Suddenly, the Town Square turned an otherworldly shade of black, and a tremendous, blinding flash appeared. The three Titans instinctively covered their eyes, and when they opened them a moment later, their jaws dropped in astonishment.

The Square was now filled with an army of flame demons (like those from _The End Part One_) that set the area ablaze yet again.

"No way!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

"But, how?" Starfire asked.

"We'll have to figure that out later," Robin answered as the army advanced toward them. "Titans, go!"

Each of the Titan proceeded to attack the flame demons. Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon; Starfire directed her starbolts and eye beams at the creatures; and Robin tossed exploding disks at the ground, kicking up dirt, to try to extinguish the flames. When the dust cleared, there were just as many of the flame demons as there were before, and they continued to assault the shocked Titans.

**---------------------------------------**

Raven placed her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders and held him steady. She slowly but urgently chanted:

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

As she chanted, an icy blue light formed around her hands and mildly engulfed Beast Boy. Gradually, he felt a soothing presence fill him; his tense muscles relaxed and his pain seemed to melt away. He regained control over his body as the darkness within him became dormant once more.

After shaking off the last spasm, Beast Boy looked up gratefully at Raven.

"Thanks."

**---------------------------------------**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were completely exhausted; they had given their greatest effort, but still had not managed to destroy even one of the flame demons. The creatures now encircled the heroes and prepared for one final attack.

All of a sudden, the flame demons stopped in their tracks. Another blinding light flashed, and the creatures disappeared just as mysteriously as they had appeared. The three Titans simply looked a each other in utter confusion.

**---------------------------------------**

_Hmm. This one seemed pretty long. But hey, that's what I was aiming for._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. A Little Luck and a Little Research

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 4 – A Little Luck and a Little Research**

Raven took a step back from Beast Boy and looked him squarely in the eyes. Her expression had changed from one of sorrowful compassion to one of grave seriousness.

"My healing spells can decrease the intensity and frequency of the attacks," Raven stated, "but until we find a permanent solution, the rest has to come from you. The darkness is powerful, but not invincible. You are going to have to learn how to suppress the darkness inside of you just like I had to."

Beast Boy felt slightly uneasy. "Raven, how can I? I mean, I've already been trying to keep it from getting to me, but it's like the harder I fight, the more it fights back, and the more it hurts." His voice revealed panicked emotion. Feeling defeated, he buried his head in his hands.

"Believe me, I understand that it's difficult," Raven said reassuringly, "but you've got to keep fighting; it's your only hope. I know you can do it, Beast Boy, because when it counts, you have more willpower than anyone."

Not certain she had convinced him, Raven reached into her cloak for something. "Here," she said, grasping Beast Boy's scarred hand and placing the object in it.

Beast Boy slowly opened his hand and was amazed to see a shiny heads-up penny.

"For luck," Raven said sweetly with a smile.

"Raven, is this the—?"

"After Trigon used me as a portal to come to Earth, I woke up below the library, and the penny was right next to me, heads up. I haven't let go of it since, but I think now you need it more than I do."

There was a gratifying silence, and, for one brief moment, a feeling of happiness and confidence between the two of them.

"Wait here," Raven said, and, using her powers, she disappeared through the floor of the room. Some thirty seconds later, she returned, holding a dusty, antiquated book in her hands. "This spell book might be able to help me find a way to expel the darkness." She spent a few minutes flipping through the archaic pages until finally she came upon a section about exorcisms. She read one passage aloud:

"_For grave occurrences of possession or other internal manifestations of darkness, reciting the Cleansing Incantation coerces any demons out of the afflicted. This ritual must be performed on sacred or enchanted ground._"

Beast Boy seemed heartened. "That's great. That means all we have to do is perform a ritual and I'll be cured... right?"

"That should be how it works, but I don't know if it will be easy; it's a difficult spell." Raven closed the book slowly and sighed tiredly. She stepped into the center of the room. She levitated as if beginning to meditate.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Getting some advice," she answered. She closed her eyes and began her cerebration as Beast Boy observed restlessly. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Raven dragged out the last word softly. Her soul self, a bird-shaped mass of dark energy, flew out of her body and disappeared into another realm.

"Uh... Raven?" Beast Boy called out, but received no response. _What is she up to? _he wondered.

**---------------------------------------**

Raven's soul self wandered through numerous dimensions before finally stopping. Everything was dark, except for Raven's silhouette, illuminated against the blackness.

"Mother?" she called. "Are you here?"

"I am here, my child," Arella's soft voice filled the air as her silhouette joined Raven's. "What is it you desire?"

"Mother," Raven began uneasily. "The gem you gave me—the one that was supposed to contain Trigon's darkness—it's dying, and the darkness has escaped, and now it's possessing my friend."

Arella drew back in melancholy surprise.

Raven continued. "I did find a spell that is supposed to exorcise the darkness—"

"The Cleansing Incantation," Arella finished for her. She lowered her head. "But it's a very difficult spell, Raven; it requires much preparation."

"But I'm willing to do it," Raven insisted, trying to be positively assertive for once.

"I know you are," Arella sighed admirably. "However, the difficulty of the Incantation is the least of your troubles."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, beginning to worry a little.

"You see, the Cleansing Incantation does just that—it cleanses the _afflicted body_. However, the darkness still exists. Once it leaves the host, it is still a grave threat."

"But what else can I do?" Raven blurted in sorrowful exasperation. "There must be something..."

"There is," Arella said grimly, "but it comes with a heavy price. There is another spell that can destroy the darkness; it is known only as Sacrifice."

Raven gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"she asked, trying to stay true to her cynical nature even though she was trembling.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It is a spell only performable by those from Azarath, and it requires you to give up yourself. Its power is so great, no darkness in the universe can withstand it. But of course, it is not something to be taken lightly. You must think carefully before even considering it."

There was a long pause. Finally, Raven said, "I understand. Thank you, Mother." She phased out of the dark realm.

"Good luck, Daughter," Arella said solemnly.

**---------------------------------------**

"Raven? Raven, are you there?"

Raven slowly opened her eyes; she was back in the medical room, with Beast Boy hovering over her. She had an obvious expression of dismay, but she quickly tried to compose herself.

"Beast Boy," she murmured, "you should stay in bed."

"No, really, I'm feeling much better," the changeling assured her. "Did you find out anything useful while you were meditating?"

"I—" Raven started, not really sure how to answer. "Well, first things first; we should try to perform the Cleansing Incantation and get that darkness out of you." She sighed to herself. _Right now my primary concern is saving Beast Boy, _she told herself. _Who knows? Maybe once the ritual is over, the darkness will just go away... or not. _She winced at her naïve attempt at optimism.

**---------------------------------------**

_Chapter 4... _

_Review, please._


	5. Practice

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 5 – Practice**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg convened in a small alley near the old Town Square. They were discussing the mysterious appearance—then disappearance—of the legion of flame demons just minutes ago. Cyborg had his one human eye closed and was holding down some sort of button on his arm.

"I checked my memory banks," the android stated when he was finished. "They're definitely the same creatures that Slade summoned when Trigon was trying to use Raven as a portal."

"But how and why did they return?" Starfire was always the one to ask the question on everyone else's mind. "And why did they vanish so quickly?"

"I don't know," Robin said in his usual leader tone, "but I think we should contact Raven and make sure she and Beast Boy are all right."

As if responding to his words, Robin's communicator suddenly rang. Startled, he grabbed the device and answered the call.

Raven's face appeared on the screen. "Robin, have you found anything in the city?"

"Yes, we have, and I wanted to ask you about it. The signal led us to the old Town Square, and we found it infested with the same flame creatures that appeared at the end of the world. The strange thing is—"

"None of your attacks affected them and they suddenly disappeared?" Raven finished.

Robin paused, momentarily dumbfounded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I know what's going on," she answered plainly, "and Beast Boy and I are working on a solution right now, but I can't reveal any real details just yet."

"How is he doing?" Robin asked, suddenly reminded of his ailing teammate.

"He's... conscious. His condition is all right at the moment, but there's a crucial connection between his affliction and the appearance of those flame demons. I need to ask you to remain patrolling the city in case they return. I know you may not be able to defeat them, but it's important that you make sure they don't spread out. Contact me if you need any help."

"Okay, good luck. Robin out." The Boy Wonder closed his communicator.

**---------------------------------------**

Upon ending her conversation with Robin, Raven turned to face Beast Boy. He had been lying in the medical bed for the duration of the dialogue, trying to rest while still listening intently to the exchange. Keeping his composure had drained him, and it had started to show as exhaustion in his face.

"This ritual is going to take a lot of work," the sorceress explained. "I need some time to practice the Incantation, but in the meantime, you have to work on suppressing the darkness, which means you're going to have to learn to meditate."

The very idea of meditation was foreign to Beast Boy, and he was reserved about trying. However, understanding its necessity in this case, he conceded and allowed Raven to instruct him.

"First, you need to find your center," Raven began, demonstrating by assuming the Lotus position, legs crossed, palms out. Beast Boy imitated as best he could, fumbling slightly. "Focus your thoughts, and relax." Her mind was eased by her familiar procedure, and she began to chant. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

After a couple of repetitions, Raven nodded to Beast Boy as a signal for him to join. He slowly murmured each word, struggling slightly with their pronunciation; a soft hue of pink was just barely visible in his uneasy face. Eventually, though, he became more and more comfortable, and he began meditating with more ease. He felt lighter than air, and after opening his eye a crack he suddenly realized that he _was_, in fact, floating in the air. He let out a shout of surprise and crash-landed on the bed.

"Ouch," Beast Boy muttered as he rubbed his head. "What was that?"

"You were levitating," said Raven, who had been watching. "The darkness seems to have enhanced the power of your mind, giving you some degree of psychic power."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy reveled. "It's too bad that it's also trying to destroy me," he continued, coming back to reality.

Raven gave a small, encouraging smile. "Go ahead and keep meditating. I'm going to work on the Incantation." She walked across to the other side of the room, leaving Beast Boy hovering several inches over the bed in deep thought, a perplexing sight indeed.

The enchantress picked up her spell book and turned to the page on which the Cleansing Incantation was written. She read over all of the words carefully, trying to make sure she understood all of them. She had difficulty focusing because her mind was racing with troubling thoughts.

_What if I'm not skilled enough to use this spell? What if it doesn't work? And even if it does, what will happen if the darkness manifests itself outside of Beast Boy? I'll have to sacrifice myself... I know I have to do it, but I'm frightened._

Raven tried to shake off the chills that crept throughout her body as her mind heaved from the exhaustion of worrying. She continued to read the spell, this time inaudibly murmuring the words under her breath. _Hopefully,_ she thought at last, _I'll know what to do when the time comes. _She then turned to another page in the book, shuddering when she read the heading at the top.

On the other side of the room, Beast Boy, still engaged in awkward meditation, partially opened one eye and peered at Raven as she studied rigorously. Somehow he managed to do this without losing his concentration and plummeting to the ground again. In the back of his mind, though, he was concerned.

_Raven sure seems anxious. I think she might be hiding something from me. I don't know what she would still keep secret from me, but I trust her more than anyone else in the world, and I'm willing to put my fate in her hands... I have to._

Giving a soft, gentle sigh, Beast Boy closed his eye and returned to his self-containment, not used to such extended monotony. The room was completely silent, yet the tension that filled the air flooded the heads of both heroes with excruciating noise.

After another few hours of practice, Raven finally stood and approached Beast Boy. She delicately put her hand on his shoulder, rousing him from his meditation and causing him to return slowly to the ground.

"Are you ready?" she asked him straightforward.

The changeling nodded shakily. "I am if you are."

"Then let's go." Raven turned around.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"To enchanted ground," she answered. Waving one arm, she unleashed a wall of black energy, opening a portal in front of them.

The two looked at each other for a moment, a glimpse of fear showing in their eyes. Simultaneously, each reached for the other's hand for strength; in his other hand, the scarred hand, Beast Boy clutched the penny. Then, they stepped through the portal together, disappearing in a flash of white light.

**---------------------------------------**

_There you go, chapter 5. Hope it's OK._

_Review, please._


	6. The Exodus

**NOTE: I apologize in advance for my poor job in coming up with a name for the world Beast Boy and Raven are going to. I don't do so well with making up names, but I tried, so there. Feel free to come up with your own name and use that instead if it bothers you.**

**---------------------------------------**

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 6 – The Exodus**

Beast Boy and Raven stepped out of the portal to find themselves at the edge of a small forest overlooking a deep canyon. Everything was the same as it was on Earth, with some differences. The grass was so short that it was barely visible, and the trees were all slim and curved in varying directions. The rocks in the crevice were all shaped differently, almost like sculptures crafted with no clear purpose in mind. While it looked like a relatively fertile landscape, there was no sign of life besides the foliage. Everything seemed to be covered by a transparent blue shadow reflected by the deep indigo sky, which was speckled with pale violet clouds and greenish-gray stars.

"So, where are we, exactly?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"It's called Zagrad," Raven answered. "It's close to where Azarath... used to be. Somewhere in that canyon is an abandoned temple. We can perform the Cleansing Incantation there."

The two began their trek into the canyon, carefully maneuvering down the rocky slope, trying not to slip and fall. As they did this with a substantial degree of difficulty, a cynical—but seemingly logical—thought suddenly occurred to Beast Boy.

"Hey, why aren't we just flying?" he asked in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that the temple is underground," Raven said, a subtle blush revealing slight embarrassment. "The entrance is somewhere on the floor of the canyon, so we're better off on foot."

"Oh," Beast Boy sighed lightly.

They continued walking, searching for some sort of a hole, a rupture in the ground, something that could be an entrance. After some time their presently fruitless search had been especially draining to Beast Boy, who was already weakened. He soon began to feel the start of another attack, this one largely muted by Raven's healing spell and his meditation, but still painful nonetheless. His knees weakened, forcing him to the ground as he clutched his chest and groaned in quasi-agony.

**---------------------------------------**

Back in Jump City, the flame demons reappeared right on schedule, alerting the three vigilant Titans.

"Keep them from spreading!" Robin shouted to his teammates, and he, Starfire, and Cyborg began their assault. Their attacks, once again, had no effect, but they did manage to keep the creatures huddled together in one spot.

**---------------------------------------**

A surprised Raven turned to see the changeling behind her and kneeling on the ground, and rushed to his side. "Beast Boy, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy's strength finally began to return, albeit in very small increments, and he looked up at Raven with a feeble smile. "Don't worry. It wasn't that bad this time. I think I'm just a little tired from walking."

Raven felt both pity and admiration for Beast Boy—so burdened by supernatural forces, yet willing to fake a smile just to keep her from worrying. He tried to get up, but stumbled. Raven quickly assisted him and allowed him to lean on her for the duration of their journey. Beast Boy smiled warmly at her kindness.

Eventually, the pair came across a skinny, greenish river. Raven decided that they needed a rest, especially Beast Boy, so she stopped and gently laid him down next to the water. Using her powers, she gathered some water in a cup of dark energy, purified it, and slowly let it pour into Beast Boy's mouth.

"Thanks," the green hero said tenderly after the last of the cool, refreshing liquid traveled down his throat. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"It's no trouble," Raven insisted with a smile. "I would do anything for you." Her smile faded as she realized what she said, not only because it didn't fit her personality, but also because she knew that her statement would be put to the ultimate test very soon. She sat down next to Beast Boy, who sleepily laid his head on her shoulder. Raven simply stared grimly at the strange sky, overcome with a bittersweet feeling brought about by her slumbering teammate.

Beast Boy awakened from his sleep, feeling relatively well-rested considering his condition. As he yawned and stretched his arms, he quickly realized that he was no longer leaning on Raven, and that she was standing a few feet away along the edge of the river. She was staring down at her wavering reflection in the tamely flowing water.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy called with discomfort. "Are you okay?"

Raven looked up quickly, as if roused from a dream. "Yes, I'm fine." She walked toward the changeling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep," Beast Boy replied energetically. "I'm ready to keep going." He carefully stood up and smiled triumphantly. Then he held out his hand invitingly. "Come on, let's go." They resumed their hike, with Raven watching carefully in case Beast Boy's strength diluted again.

The two had been traveling for what had seemed like forever and they were prepared to give up searching for the temple altogether. Suddenly, as they took another step, a large sinkhole opened underneath them. Too surprised to react, Beast Boy and Raven shouted as gravity took hold and they plummeted into a dark abyss.

**---------------------------------------**

_There you go: chapter 6. A bit shorter than the last few chapters, but I'm running a little short on ideas. Hopefully, I'll come up with something soon._

_Review, please._


	7. The Worst Attack

**NOTE: Yes, I made up the words in the Cleansing Incantation. I used real languages and changed the words to make it a fake language. I apologize again if you don't like them, but _please_ don't get all mad and complain; just make up your own words if you want. Sorry, I am _not_ a great linguist.**

**---------------------------------------**

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 7 – The Worst Attack**

As they continued to fall, Raven noticed that the ground was approaching them rapidly. Thinking quickly, she immediately enclosed Beast Boy and herself in a bubble of dark energy. They then floated gently the rest of the way to the ground, popping the bubble upon landing.

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy inquired as he stood, holding his head dizzily. They examined their surroundings—a small area of bluish sand and more oddly formed rocks. Behind them was a series of stones piled upon each other, almost like stairs, but too immense and precarious to be climbed. In front of them was a flat wall with a small opening that looked like a doorway. Inscribed next to the aperture were some sort of otherworldly symbols.

"This is the temple," Raven conveyed after studying the signs carefully. She proceeded to walk through the entrance, Beast Boy following close behind. "It was originally built as a shrine for use by Azarathean missionaries." Inside, they found a surprisingly enormous room with more strange markings blanketing the walls. Columns were placed at each corner, and they were constructed to look something like Azarathean monks, which to Beast Boy meant that they looked like Raven when she had her hood up. In the very center was an elevated circular platform with still more symbols etched on its base.

Beast Boy and Raven both stood in awe at the ancient expanse before them. As if drawn to it by an outside force, Beast Boy approached the center platform and stepped onto it. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Feeling a familiar ache coursing through his body, he bent down to wait out the oncoming attack. But what the changeling didn't realize was that this attack was exponentially more forceful than any of the previous ones. Again he was plagued with violent, uncontrollable spasms that thrust him back and forth like a lifeless rag doll. He grabbed his head in anguish, trying with all his might to stifle his antagonist, but he soon was effectively crippled as the darkness invaded his every nerve.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried as soon as she witnessed her teammate collapse. She rushed toward him to heal him, but before she could make contact with him, a mountainous wall of thundering flame formed around Beast Boy, blocking him from Raven's aid. "No," she gasped, barely able to speak from both the suffocating flames and her paralyzing fear.

**---------------------------------------**

A sudden, intense rumbling could be heard all throughout Jump City. The source was the old Town Square, where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg remained on the lookout for another outburst of flame. Shortly after the booming sound was heard, blackness engulfed the area and a flash of blinding light appeared, just as the Titans had come to anticipate. However, this one was surprisingly more intense than any of the others. When the light finally vanished, it revealed the flame demons yet again, but this time there were seemingly thousands more than there had been before, and they immediately set the entire old section of the city ablaze.

The stunned Titans stared in sickening fright, for they knew that the three of them alone could not possibly contain them alone. Robin swiftly grabbed his communicator in desperation.

"Raven! Come in! Raven, are you there?" Robin shouted into the device. There was no response. "Raven!" the Boy Wonder tried again, but still no answer. Reluctantly, he closed his communicator, and the three Titans stared at the mass of flames, trying to figure out what to do, a tearful Starfire grasping Robin mournfully.

**---------------------------------------**

Raven did not hear her communicator sound; the fire not only drowned out the noise, but also caught onto the device, shattering it in a small explosion. Raven hadn't noticed any of this, being far too preoccupied with the wall of flame that formed around Beast Boy.

A few moments later, the flames died down just enough to make the green Titan visible. His body was covered in glowing red markings in addition to the one on his hand (like Raven in _Birthmark_). He stood—Raven could tell not of his own accord—one vertebrae at a time, and his eyes opened, his usual friendly emeralds replaced with four red pools of light. Raven gasped. _It's too late_, she thought. _The darkness is controlling him_. Her prophetic nightmare was coming true right before her terrified eyes.

Behind Beast Boy, a huge, black shadow appeared, stretching to the heights of the temple itself. It had four glowing red eyes as well, and its presence raised the height of the flames once more. The ground trembled, and it made a sound almost distinguishable as a voice. It _was _a voice.

"Daughter," Raven immediately recognized the deep, frightening discourse emitting from the blackness as that of Trigon. "Did you honestly think you had seen the last of me? You should have known that you could never fully escape my wrath. And now your foolishness has cost you the soul of your dear friend."

"No!" Raven shouted as loud as she could over the chaos around her. "I may not be able to get rid of you, but I can still save my friend." She drew her hood and closed her eyes, and began masterfully reciting the Cleansing Incantation from memory:

"_Spiritu dima implo. Gase antrus scur danfitri pore, liber vima infensa. Est prento dested._"

White light emitted from Raven's hands as she completed the chant. It encircled the ring of flames and drowned it out. Then it began to radiate throughout the entire temple, blinding Raven temporarily. A huge wave of energy from the center platform punctuated the fading of the light a few seconds later, and Raven saw Beast Boy's body thrust through the air. She quickly flew towards him and broke his fall, sending them both into the wall.

"Beast Boy, are you all right?" Raven asked weakly after recoiling from the impact.

Beast Boy stirred as he began to regain consciousness. He was badly bruised, but the Mark of Scath had disappeared entirely, and his eyes had returned to normal. "Raven," he whispered with faint confusion, "what happened?"

"The darkness attacked you again," the telepath began, then, after noticing that the Mark of Scath was gone, she smiled. "But the Incantation worked; you're free." They shared a rejoicing embrace.

Unfortunately, their joyful moment was smashed by the sound of yet another tremor coming from the center platform. From within the opaque dust that had risen emerged a menacing figure. It was Trigon, but in a different form: he was black with red markings (instead of red with black markings), and much smaller than his true form, although still quite intimidating in stature. Abysmal flames burned underneath him.

"As I said before," the demon snarled with a ghastly rasp, "you will never escape my wrath!" He descended upon the two petrified Titans, scattering fire throughout the temple.

Raven quickly established a barrier of dark energy to evade the oncoming assault. When there was a break in the fiery barrage, Beast Boy and Raven attempted to counterattack, Beast Boy transforming into an elephant and charging, and Raven binding the dark being with a ring of black energy. However, Trigon broke through the dark ring and blocked Beast Boy's charge, sending him flying backward. Fortunately, Raven saved the changeling, who had returned to his normal form, from crashing into the wall again using her powers. Using this distraction to his advantage, Trigon produced a fireball in his hand and struck Raven, who fell to the ground. He then generated another flame in his hand and stood over the fallen girl, ready to finish her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried, changing into a cheetah and rushing toward her. He then transformed into a gorilla and thrust himself in front of Trigon's attack. The blow tossed him to the side, and he reverted to his normal form once more, a deep burn along his back. This averted the demon's attention to Beast Boy, and he continued his offensive on his new target.

Raven watched in horror as Trigon thrashed Beast Boy relentlessly. _We can't defeat him_, she thought dismally, tears beginning to escape from her eyes. _There's only one option left._ She finally stood and carefully pulled up her hood, with one thought echoing through her mind, giving her the strength to do what she knew she must:

_Beast Boy, I won't let him hurt you anymore._

**---------------------------------------**

_That's chapter 7. Are you excited or bored? (the goal is to be excited, lol)_

_Chapter 8 coming as soon as I get to it._

_Review, please._


	8. Ultimate sacrifice

**NOTE: Once again, I apologize for my sad attempt at making a language (sighs apologetically). This is the last chapter, so I hope it's good (crosses fingers and hopes)...**

**---------------------------------------**

**The True Meaning of Sacrifice**

by: IHOP

**Chapter 8 – Ultimate Sacrifice**

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted, her voice echoing and silencing the temple. She ascended into the air solemnly, dark energy subtly radiating throughout her body. She closed her eyes and began a new chant, each word falling from Raven's mouth like stone:

"_Renui, bandonalm. Tem, odom, til com sespad. Op amal consespad derosa dei senca. Ade puram sacra!_"

Raven's eyes glowed white and she was fully consumed by the radiating energy around her. Her soul self—again the figure of a bird, but this time white—charged from her body and into Trigon. He bellowed in agony as he was electrified by Raven's spirit. There was an explosion of light as the demon slowly dissolved. In his place was nothing, save for a shower of glittering white sparks resulting from the blast. Raven's body fell to the ground.

Beast Boy had been thrown clear by the explosion. He rubbed his throbbing head in a temporary daze. His alertness soon returned, however, when he saw Raven's sudden descent.

"Raven!" he exclaimed, hastily rushing to her side. Grief-stricken, he saw the complexion of her face fade away, and she looked even paler than usual. Raven lay completely motionless, and all signs of breathing had ceased. "Raven...?" Beast Boy murmured, his eyes becoming moist with the beginnings of tears. He lifted her arm, feeling its limpness. He stroked her cheek lightly, unable to fathom what had just happened. "Raven..." his voice sank to a level that was barely audible, and he lowered his head mournfully.

Beast Boy's anguish was suddenly interrupted by a loud rumbling. The repercussions of the explosion had triggered instability in the temple, and what ensued was its delayed-reaction collapse as rocks began to tumble from the ceiling and the ground shook violently. At that moment, an immediate change overcame Beast Boy; his sorrow was replaced by determination and what could only be described as rage. He transformed into the creature from _The Beast Within_, lifted Raven's spiritless form and clutched her against him protectively, and darted through the doorway, large fragments of gravel trailing just behind him and closing off the outlet just as he passed through it.

It was at this point that Beast Boy faced the precariously placed stairway of stones that marked his only escape. Only hesitating for a moment, he leapt onto a boulder that laid about one-seventh of the total distance to the rift above, still grasping Raven in one arm, while using the other for balance. Moving with speed and agility that surprised even himself, Beast Boy scaled the wall in seconds, faltering only slightly a few times. He managed to escape just in time, for the second after he surfaced, the entire temple had been reduced to a pit of rubble, completely concealed from the above world.

Beast Boy laid Raven on the ground with the greatest of care, making certain not to add any scratches or bruises to her already battered body. He resumed human form, sweat falling from his brow, but not even noticeable among the river of tears streaming down his wounded face. He cradled Raven's lifeless body in his arms and gently brushed her hair away from her benumbed, closed eyes. _This can't be happening_, he thought, though reality appeared before him with a cruel bluntness. _Why do I have to lose those who are close to me? _Then, a new revelation dawned on him. _Raven wasn't lying; she really would do anything for me! And she proved it with her life. But I don't want her to leave me. I would rather die than live without her. She's gone now... and it's my fault. Why did I have to go into her room? Why couldn't I have just left my curiosity alone? Why! _Beast Boy's thoughts became a raging stream of emotions as he felt sudden flashes of grief, heartbreak, guilt, and anger at himself.

He pulled Raven even closer, his face just above hers. "Raven..." Beast Boy whispered tearfully, "you can't leave me. Please don't go." He knew his words were useless, but he insisted on speaking to the motionless girl, praying for some sort of miracle to make her respond. "I... I love you, Raven," he murmured sorrowfully, and he lightly brushed his lips against hers, longing to experience the touch of his beloved one more time, cold and spiritless though she may have been. Feeling no warmth returned from Raven's unresponsive lips, a distraught Beast Boy despondently reached into a compartment in his belt and placed his penny in her unmoving hand, laid his head just below her shoulder, and wept.

Suddenly, Beast Boy heard and felt some sort of thumping. It seemed to be coming from Raven; it felt like a heartbeat. His eyes bolted open in disbelief._ It can't be, can it? _He drew back and noticed that she appeared to be breathing, and she was now shrouded in an aura of bluish-white light. He gasped as the light just barely touched him, as well, and their visible injuries seemed to melt away. Then, just as softly as it had appeared, the light faded away, lingering just a few moments longer on Raven's face. She stirred gently and her eyes fluttered open, her first sight being Beast Boy's shocked, yet overjoyed, expression.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy gasped, hoping that his imagination wasn't fooling him.

Raven gave a silent nod and smiled. "And at the risk of sounding cliché..." she began, a flash of sprightly irony in her voice, "... I love you, too, Beast Boy." She blushed as she spoke the words she had never dared to say to anyone before.

Beast Boy immediately drew her against him once more in a joyous embrace. Then, after a few moments, a puzzled expression appeared on his face, and he lightly broke from the hug. "But, Raven... how did you—"

Raven stopped him. "I used a spell called Sacrifice, which required me to give up my life in order to destroy the darkness. But there's a second part: if the spell is done in an act of pure, selfless love, and the love is returned, then even death is powerless and can be undone. Beast Boy, I'm only alive right now because you loved me. Thank you."

"Well, I think I can say the same to you," Beast Boy said with a grin, tears of joy just barely passing his eyes. There was a pause as they exchanged gazes, each appreciating the other. They shyly drew closer, sharing a brief, sweet kiss. "Come on, let's go home," the changeling offered warmly, standing as he placed Raven on her feet.

Raven, still feeling a bit drained, had trouble keeping her balance, and Beast Boy quickly supported her, placing her arm across his shoulders. Raven closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." and they disappeared in a vessel of dark energy.

**---------------------------------------**

Beast Boy and Raven reappeared at the entrance of the Titans Tower common room, where the others had already returned. Upon seeing the two Titans alive and largely unharmed, Starfire flew over to them and engulfed them in one of her overpowering hugs.

"Friends!" the Tamaranian exclaimed with pure joy. "I am so relieved to see you undamaged. We all did much of the worrying for your well-being." A quick look at their bluish, air-deprived faces signaled her to end her embrace with a sheepish beam.

"Yeah," Robin said as he and Cyborg approached the scene, "we had just gotten back from the city, and we were organizing a search to find you."

At the mention of Jump City, Cyborg could hardly contain himself. "It was insane out there! Those flame things nearly set the whole city on fire, then they vanished all of a sudden, and everything returned to normal."

Raven finally explained her knowledge of the subject, beginning with her and Beast Boy's recount of what caused the changeling's plight. She then added, "Every time Beast Boy suffered an attack, it triggered the appearances of those demons. The worse the attack, the more powerful they were."

The Titans were silent for a moment, partially from confusion, because Beast Boy and Raven had not yet given any detail as to how they had defeated Trigon's darkness. After even more silence assured them that they probably never would reveal what happened, Cyborg checked the digital clock built into his arm.

"Hey! I think it's time for movie night!" the cybernetic teen proclaimed with excitement. He bolted toward the Titans' collection of videos, eagerly selecting several movies that caught his eye.

"Great idea," replied Robin, who started toward the kitchen. "I'll go make some popcorn." Starfire followed the Boy Wonder enthusiastically, anxious to watch the preparation of the delicious Earth snack.

Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other and exchanged lighthearted smiles, both relieved that everything had returned to normal. They sat down next to each other on the couch, almost unaware that they were only inches apart.

As Robin and Starfire joined the pair on the sofa with a piping hot bowl of popcorn, Cyborg put the first movie he could grab from his pile into the DVD player. He rushed to the light switch and turned off the lights, then leapt onto the couch in between Robin and Starfire and Raven and Beast Boy.

The movie started. It was some sort of romantic comedy, but Raven didn't notice the title of it; she was too exhausted from the recent events she had experienced. She yawned drowsily as various images flashed on the giant-screen television. Glancing to her right, she observed Robin with his arm around Starfire and Cyborg laughing uproariously at every scene. She then peered to her left, where Beast Boy was viewing intently, but with an unusual silence. At last she nodded off, drifting peacefully against Beast Boy's chest. The changeling was startled at the light pressure he suddenly felt, and looked down at Raven, who was enjoying the comfortable warmth of his body. He smiled to himself, a reddish tint surfacing on his face. Suddenly relaxed, Beast Boy found his eyelids grow heavy as he, too, drifted asleep.

Several hours later, the Titans finished watching all of Cyborg's selected movies. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all rose to go to bed, when they were stopped dead by an unexpected sight: Raven was fast asleep on Beast Boy's lap, and Beast Boy, who was also asleep, had one arm laid gently on Raven's back. They were both smiling subtly. What proceeded were gasps by a surprised Robin and Starfire and muffled snickers from an amused Cyborg. Finally deciding not to disturb them, the three Titans quietly tiptoed to their rooms.

**---------------------------------------**

Early the next morning, at the onset of sunrise, Raven awoke, craving her habitual morning herbal tea. Without moving, however, she felt an arm around her, and looked up to see Beast Boy still peacefully asleep. She sighed and let a smile escape her usually stoical face. Then she closed her eyes, gently returning her weight to Beast Boy's lap. _The tea can wait_, she thought as she allowed herself to fall asleep once more, a gleaming lucky penny still clutched in her hand.

**---------------------------------------**

_The end! How was it? I'm not usually good with endings, but I hope it was okay._

_Review, please._


End file.
